ECHO
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Semua itu bagai gema dalam cermin. Itulah pikiran Kagami begitu Riko ―editornya― menyarankan sebuah tema novel. /"Bisakah tema novel setelah ini BL? Tema ini cukup diminati oleh para pembaca, khususnya perempuan."/ Kagami kini tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau menyesal menulis novel di Redaksi Seirin
1. Chapter 1

**ECHO**

Kuroko no Basuke © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

This fanfic © **Oceana Queen**

**Warning**: OOC, Alternative Universe, (maybe) Miss typo, Sho-ai, de el el

**Summary**: Semua itu bagai gema dalam cermin. Itulah pikiran Kagami begitu Riko ― editornya― menyarankan sebuah tema novel. / "Bisakah tema novel setelah ini BL? Tema ini cukup diminati oleh para pembaca, khususnya perempuan."/ Kagami kini tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau menyesal menulis novel di Redaksi Seirin

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1:

Tema Baru

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami Taiga, 23 tahun, seorang novelis. Terkadang, ia juga menjadi seorang sutradara untuk beberapa drama terkenal. Rambutnya merah dengan gradasi hitam dan iris matanya yang merah bata dengan alis bercabang itu nampak membuatnya terkesan 'sangar'. Belum lagi dengan pancaran auranya dan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Ah, tapi walau begitu, Kagami ialah orang yang baik hati dan ramah. Tak heran bila semua staff di Redaksi Seirin meyukai karakternya yang sangat bersahabat itu.

Seperti biasanya, ketika Kagami memasuki kantor redaksi, semua orang berlalu-lalang sambil membawa kertas A4 atau amplop besar berwarna coklat yang isinya tebal. Jelas Kagami tahu apa isi amplop itu, pasti kiriman naskah novel dari beberapa orang yang ingin karyanya diterbitkan di Redaksi Seirin. Kadang-kadang, Kagami juga memeriksa kiriman naskah tersebut untuk meringankan beban Izuki Shun, dan Mitobe Rinnosuke yang rata-rata mengurus hampir semua naskah tersebut.

Kagami berjalan menuju ke ruangannya. Terkadang ia menyapa beberapa staff yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Wah, kamu sudah sampai rupanya," ucap Riko begitu Kagami membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Jadi begini … novelmu kemarin yang berjudul 'Psychopath's Nightmare' sudah terkenal dan akan best seller dalam minggu ini. Novelmu yang satu ini menarik perhatian pembaca novel misteri. Dari hasil penjualan, novel keduamu lebih banyak dibeli dibandingkan novel pertamamu yang berjudul 'U.S.A'."

"Lalu?"

"Hyuuga masih belum puas."

Hyuuga Junpei, kepala Redaksi Seirin. Dulunya, ia merupakan kapten tim basket SMA Seirin ―dengan anggota yang semuanya bekerja di Redaksi Seirin termasuk Kagami. Orangnya tidak cukup puas akan sesuatu. Belum lagi dengan sifatnya yang sangat disiplin ―walaupun tidak semenakutkan Riko.

"Oke, jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kagami.

Riko membolak-balik notes yang ia bawa. Sejenak gadis yang berumur lebih tua sedikit dari Kagami itu nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, merasa bimbang harus menyarankan tema itu atau tidak.

"Bisakah tema novel setelah ini BL? Tema ini cukup diminati oleh para pembaca, khususnya perempuan."

Kagami yang kebetulan sedang menyeruput teh panas langsung menyemburkannya seketika, membuat lantai ruangannya basah. Sementara Riko hanya bisa memaklumi perbuatan Kagami.

"K-kenapa harus BL?" tanya Kagami dengan rona merah samar di pipinya.

"Kami sudah survey. Lagi pula jika kau berhasil membuat BL, tidak ada kemungkinan novelmu akan diterbitkan secara internasional berhubung ada banyak penyuka BL diluar sana. Kami sih tidak memberi deadline untuk tema yang satu ini. Tapi jika kau mau menolak tema ini, maka kau harus membuat novel dengan tema lain dan deadline-nya dua hari lagi," jawab Riko panjang lebar.

Oke, semuanya terasa bagai gema dalam cermin. Entah Kagami harus bersyukur atau menyesal menjadi novelis di Redaksi Seirin yang telah membesarkan namanya ini. Tapi masalahnya adalah sekarang ia disuruh membuat novel BL. Coba bayangkan, Kagami Taiga yang jelas-jelas tidak berpengalaman dalam hubungan percintaan disuruh menulis novel romance. Belum lagi ini bertema Boys Love.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Riko tak sabaran.

Kagami nampak sedang menimbang-nimbang. Membuat novel yang jelas-jelas bukan keahliannya dengan deadline bebas atau membuat novel dengan deadline dua hari lagi. Itu pilihan sulit.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Kagami balik.

Riko menghela nafas.

"Kita tidak mungkin meminta Kuroko menulis hal seperti ini. Lagi pula ia juga sibuk mengurusi murid-muridnya di TK Kiseki. Lalu, kami para senpai juga harus mengecek naskah yang dikirimkan ke sini karena entah bagaimana jumlahnya kian meningkat setiap bulannya dan hal itu cukup menguras waktu, belum lagi kami juga harus mengurusi bagian produksi kita. Kalau meminta Furihata dan teman-temannya, mereka sedang direpotkan dengan menulis berita di koran. Jadi, hanya kau yang bisa diajak bekerja sama soal ini, Kagami."

Ah, Kagami jadi ingat. Ada beberapa naskah yang dikirimkan bulan lalu dan jumlahnya mencapai 39 naskah setiap minggu. Tidak seperti tiga bulan lalu yang jumlahnya hanya 17 naskah setiap minggunya. Entah ada berapa naskah yang kini dikirimkan bulan ini.

"Jadi, aku harus membuat BL?" tanya Kagami menanyakan kepastian.

"Iya," jawab Riko.

"Tidak boleh tema yang straight-romance?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagi pula kau juga tidak pernah pacaran," jawab Riko.

Oke, jawaban terakhir Riko membuat Kagami cukup sakit hati. Tapi sepertinya pilihan satu-satunya hanyalah membuat novel BL ―demi tidak dikejar deadline.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya. Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemukan ide? Terlebih lagi, aku bukan pecinta Boys Love atau pelaku adegan itu sendiri."

Riko-pun hanya tersenyum misterius.

**…**

Kagami sampai di apartemennya. Dahinya mengkerut begitu mengetahui pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci.

"Oh ... jadi kau pulang cepat ya, Kagami."

Suara yang terkesan sangat familiar itu terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Kagami. Beberapa detik kemudian, munculah seorang lelaki berambut biru tua dengan warna kulit eksotik. Lelaki itu nampak mengenakan seragam polisi dan ditangannya terdapat sebungkus keripik kentang yang sudah dipastikan ia dapat dari kulkas Kagami.

"Oi, oi, jangan mengambil cemilan orang seenaknya, Ahomine!" seru Kagami kesal.

"Hm? Tidak apa, kan?" sahut si 'Ahomine'. "Oya, jangan panggil aku 'Ahomine', Bakagami!"

Aomine Daiki, 23 tahun, seorang polisi. Ia merupakan mantan Kiseki no Sedai generasi entah keberapa itu. Aomine juga merupakan mantan ace Touou dan pernah dikalahkan oleh Seirin dalam Winter Cup saat semasa SMA dulu.

"Hah … memang benar kau Aho, kan?"

"Kau juga harus mengaca, Baka!"

Kagami menghepaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Memiliki tetangga seperti Aomine memang cukup merepotkan. Setiap hari, Aomine pasti menyelinap masuk ke apartemennya dan mngambil cemilannya dengan kunci cadangan pintu apartemennya yang entah bagaimana bisa Aomine dapatkan. Seingatnya, Kagami hanya memberikan kunci cadangan kepada para pemain tim basket SMA Seirin semasa ia SMA dulu atau Himuro Tatsuya dan Alex. Rasanya ia juga tidak berniat sama sekali untuk memberikan kuncinya pada Aomine. Tapi yah … lebih baik tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan selama Aomine tidak mengacak-ngacak rumahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar tulisanmu, Novelis-san?" tanya Aomine meledek. "Pekerjaan sampinganmu itu cukup merepotkan loh."

Pekerjaan sampingan. Tentu saja. Pekerjaan utama Kagami ialah menjadi seorang pemadam kebakaran. Namun berhubung Jepang sudah menjadi negara damai, kebakaran di distrik tempat ia bekerja itu jarang terjadi. Itulah mengapa Kagami memilih menjadi novelis sebagai pekerjaan sampingannya.

"Jujur saja, cukup merepotkan," jawab Kagami. "Oya, boleh aku meminta bantuan?"

"Apa?" Aomine kini berniat meneguk segelas air dingin.

"Tolong bantu aku mencari ide untuk novel Boys Love."

Seketika Aomine langsung menyemburkan air yang tadi ia sempat minum itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To be continue

**A/N: Kyaa! Akhirnya bisa juga bikin OTP yang satu ini. Semoga kalian suka, ya! By the way, maaf ya kalau kependekan ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oya, boleh aku meminta bantuan?"

"Bantuan apa?" Aomine hanya menatap Kagami sekilas. Tangan berkulit gelap miliknya membuka kulkas milik Kagami, ia berniat meneguk segelas air dingin. Kemudian ia teguk segelas air yang nampak menggoda ditengah siang yang panas ini.

"Tolong bantu aku mencari ide untuk novel Boys Love."

Seketika Aomine langsung menyemburkan air yang tadi ia sempat minum itu.

* * *

**ECHO**

Kuroko no Basuke © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

This fanfic © **Oceana Queen**

**Warning**: OOC, Alternative Universe, (maybe) Miss typo, beberapa pelesetan kata karena unsur kesengajaan, de el el

* * *

**Chapter 2**:

Now Loading

* * *

Aomine menatap lurus kearah Kuroko yang duduk dihadapannya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Iris biru gelap miliknya menatap iris _baby blue_ milik Kuroko. Sedari tadi, tangan berlapis warna tan itu mengetuk meja. Di kepalanya berputar berbagai macam rangkaian kata.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku, Aomine-kun?" si iris baby blue bertanya, kemudian ia meminum _vanilla shake_ miliknya.

"Begini … ng … menurutmu, bagaimana caranya membuat novel BL?"

Kuroko langsung berhenti meminum _vanilla shake_ miliknya. Wajah datarnya kini menatap Aomine lagi.

"Tidak tahu," hanya itu jawaban singkat dari Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu … bagaimana dengan shounen-ai? Yaoi?"

"Shounen-ai dan Yaoi sama seperti BL, Aomine-kun."

"Haaah … merepotkan sekali," Aomine menghela nafas. Tangannya meraih sebungkus hamburger dan melahapnya dengan cepat, tak peduli ia akan tersedak atau tidak.

"Lagi pula, tumben sekali Aomine-kun menanyakan hal seperti itu," kata Kuroko dengan nada datar, seolah-olah tidak terkejut dengan hal seperti itu.

Aomine menatap Kuroko. Matanya terpejam sejenak.

"Bakagami menyuruhku membantunya membuat novel dengan tema seperti itu," Aomine kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela.

"Menurutku itu wajar, kantoku itu termasuk penyuka hal-hal seperti itu," balas Kuroko kalem. Tentu saja, yang dimaksudkan 'kantoku' disini ialah Aida Riko yang sedang menjabat sebagai kepala editor Seirin.

"Kantoku? Maksudmu, Aida Riko?" tanya Aomine.

"Benar."

Aomine memijit pelipisnya. Ia ingat betapa _freak_-nya gadis berusia lebih tua darinya itu bersama teman kecilnya ketika membicarakan yang namanya BL. Oh, bahkan ketika Aomine sempat pamer majalah Mai-chan pada Momoi Satsuki yang merupakan teman kecilnya itu si gadis merah jambu hanya menguap bosan dan menunjukkan sebuah komik shounen-ai dengan banyak adegan ciuman yang membuat Aomine sempat nyaris jungkir balik di tempat. Belum lagi ketika acara ulang tahunnya, Momoi ―bersama Riko tentunya― malah memberikan kado berupa sepuluh doujinshi BL ―yang entah dibuat oleh siapa― dengan isi berupa 'suatu adegan' antara dirinya dan Kagami. Yah, walaupun Aomine diam-diam 'cukup' menyukai doujinshi itu sih. Upss!

Ponsel Kuroko bergetar. Lelaki bersurai senada dengan warna iris matanya itu menatap ponselnya. Membaca sederetan kata yang muncul sebagai 'pesan' untuknya.

"Maaf, Aomine-kun. Aku mendapat pesan dari kantoku untuk pergi ke kantor karena ada rapat mendadak," pamit Kuroko.

"Yah … itu terserah kau saja."

Kuroko nampak sudah pergi dari pandangan Aomine. Sementara si rambut biru tua itu hanya menatap jendela ―melepaskan sedikit kepenatannya selama bertugas menjadi polisi. Baginya, sehari libur itu sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan sekali.

"Ahomine?"

Dahi Aomine berkedut kesal ketika sebuah sapaan dengan suara familiar itu tertuju untuknya. Sudah jelas sekali siapa yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Apa yang kau mau, Bakagami?" tanya Aomine ketus.

"Hm? Hanya makan siang bersama mungkin," jawab Kagami polos.

"Hah?"

Tanpa mempedulikan keterkejutan Aomine, Kagami langsung duduk di depan Aomine sambil membawa nampan berisi banyak hamburger itu dan segelas cola.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk di situ, baka?" tanya Aomine.

"Diriku sendiri," jawab Kagami sambil memakan santai beberapa burger sekaligus.

"Hoi, hoi, jangan langsung makan sebanyak itu! Nanti kau tersedak."

Kagami menatap lurus Aomine.

"Tumben perhatian," ucap Kagami singkat.

Muka Aomine samar-sama memerah. Mulutnya mulai memakan beberapa potongan hamburger yang masih tersisa dinampannya. Pura-pura menyibukkan diri.

"Sedang liburan?" tanya Kagami membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya," jawab Aomine singkat. "Oya, kalau dipikir-pikir, kita seperti sedang kencan saja, ya."

_Blush!_

Muka Kagami langsung memerah dan entah mengapa hal itu sangat imut menurut Aomine.

"S-siapa yang sedang kencan, huh?" tanya Kagami malu, suaranya bahkan terdengar sedikit lebih kecil dibandingkan biasanya.

"Kita. Barusan aku mengatakannya kan," jawab Aomine santai. "Lagi pula kenapa mukamu memerah seperti itu? Kau mengakui kalau kita sedang pergi berkencan, huh?"

Ledekan Aomine yang semakin menjadi-jadi itu membuat Kagami merasa mukanya semakin memanas ―entah kenapa. Mulutnya langsung melahap beberapa burger sekaligus. 'Persetan dengan tersedak,' batin Kagami.

"Kenapa diam? Diam berarti mengiyakan loh."

Sungguh, Kagami ingin menghajar Aomine.

"Urusai, Ahomine."

"Wah, wah, kau jadi tsundere seperti Midorima loh sekarang."

"Aku bukan tsundere, aho."

Aomine tertawa. Sementara Kagami menunduk ―dan tetap makan tentunya karena porsi makannya lebih banyak dari Aomine.

"Jadi, kalian sedang kencan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda tiba-tiba muncul sambil tersenyum misterius.

Alih-alih, Kagami dan Aomine langsung menoleh. Mereka mendapati Momoi yang entah datang darimana sedang menatap mereka dengan intens.

"Iya, kami sedang―"

"Tidak, kami tidak sedang kencan. Hanya kebetulan satu meja," jawab Kagami memotong kata-kata Aomine. Menurut Kagami, jawaban Aomine pasti yang 'aneh-aneh' lagi.

"Hm …," Momoi lagi-lagi tersenyum misterius. Kemudian mulutnya mendekat ke telinga Aomine, membisikkan sesuatu. "Memiliki uke yang tsundere seperti dia pasti cukup merepotkanmu, ya."

Muka Aomine langsung memerah. Sementara Kagami hanya menatap bingung ke arah Aomine dan Momoi.

"D-dia belum―"

"Kalau 'belum' berarti 'ingin', kan?"

Skat mat! Aomine merasa mati kutu, dia salah bicara. Momoi Satsuki, teman kecilnya itu memang kadang suka menjahilinya dan bahkan suka mendisiplinkannya. Namun entah sejak kapan gadis itu menjadi seorang fujoshi dan mulai menge-ship-kan dirinya dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain ―walau ujung-ujungnya Momoi malah menjadikannya OTP dengan Kagami sebagai uke-nya. Yah, walaupun Aomine tidak begitu keberatan sih …. Eh?

"B-bukan begitu juga."

Momoi semakin tersenyum jahil.

"Oh … kalau begitu kau yang jadi uke-nya dan dia yang jadi seme-nya, ya? Kyaa … bagus juga kalau seperti itu," Momoi langsung fangirling mendadak.

"Uh, kau menyebalkan."

"Hahaha … jangan bilang begitu, Dai-chan. Aku selalu mendukungmu, kan? Oh, ya. Aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Bagus lah," Aomine mendengus sinis. Sementara Kagami masih menatap kedua orang itu tidak mengerti.

"Tadi kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Kagami membuka suara.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Aomine singkat.

"Kalau bukan apa-apa, kenapa mukamu memerah?" tanya Kagami polos.

Oh, sungguh, demi majalah Mai-chan yang setiap minggu ia beli, Aomine paling benci jika ada orang yang menanyai 'mengapa mukanya memerah'. Apalagi jika yang bertanya Kagami dengan muka polosnya.

"S-sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa."

Kagami hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Nanti siang ada waktu luang?"

Kagami menoleh. Tumben sekali Aomine menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Ada kok," jawab Kagami.

"Mau makan siang bersama?"

Oh, demi Alex yang merebut first kiss-nya Aida Riko, ada apa kenapa Aomine mengajaknya makan bersama?

"Ng … boleh," jawab Kagami. "Dimana?"

"Yah, pokoknya makan siang di suatu tempat kecuali Maji Burger."

Kagami hanya mengangguk kecil. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan memakan burger miliknya itu.

**…**

Kagami mengobrak-abrik lemarinya. Mencari pakaian yang bagus. Demi couple imut Both New Year yang terkenal di Instagaram, reaksi Kagami saat ini seperti gadis labil yang diajak kencan oleh kekasihnya. Sungguh.

"Tunggu, dulu! Kenapa aku malah repot mencari baju seperti ini?"

Kagami sendiri heran dengan tingkah lakunya. Tangannya kemudian mengambil sebuah pakaian yang mirip dengan pakaian santai Nanami Kanata ―seorang karakter dari sebuah otome-game― dan celana jeans.

"Oi, sudah selesai belum? Ganti baju aja lama banget. Sangat menanti makan siang denganku, ya?" tanya Aomine yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan kamar Kagami.

"Apaan sih," jawab Kagami ketus.

Jika Kagami boleh jujur, Aomine itu terlihat keren jika mengenakan pakaian santai berwarna putih bergaris-garis biru dan celana jeans. Tak lupa dengan beberapa kancing di bagian atasnya terbuka seolah mengeluarkan aura seksi milik Aomine. Kagami kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pendapatnya barusan yang mengatakan Aomine seksi.

Merasa dipandangi terus oleh Kagami, Aomine langsung ingin menggodanya.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat? Ganteng, ya?"

"Iya, ganteng. Ganjelan genteng."

Aomine pun tertawa.

"Udah, ayo cepetan pergi," kata Kagami.

"Hahaha … okay, baby."

"Please, deh, Aho."

"Oke-oke. Bercanda doang."

Padahal dalam hati, Aomine pernah sekali-dua kali ingin memanggil Kagami dengan sebutan 'baby' ―tapi sayangnya keinginan itu tidak bisa langsung diutarakan olehnya.

Aomine menyetir mobilnya ―setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya yang berwarna hitam gelap itu. Di sampingnya, Kagami sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku kecil ―seperti buku memo.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Aomine sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kagami.

"Menulis referensi," jawab Kagami.

"Oh … jadi kau mau menulis acara makan siang kita sebagai salah satu acara **kencan** buat novelmu nanti, ya?"

Jika Aomine tidak sedang menyetir sekarang, Kagami pasti akan menjambak rambut biru itu dan menjedotkannya ke tembok berkali-kali sampai muka si biru itu babak belur.

"Ng-nggak kok."

Oh, shit! Kagami mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa suara yang keluar dari mulutnya malah terdengar gugup? Rasanya seolah tidak langsung mengiyakan kata-kata Aomine. _What the hell!_

"Oh …."

Detik berikutnya Kagami merasa lega karena Aomine hanya ber-oh-ria. Setidaknya ia tidak akan tambah gugup lagi.

Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai di sebuah café bergaya Eropa dengan bangunan yang bisa dikatakan mewah. Tertulis di depannya 'Akashi's Café'. Dengan hanya membaca Kagami langsung tahu, café itu milik mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai yang pernah ia lawan dulu, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tumben kalian datang kemari," ucap Akashi sambil menaikkan alisnya. Ia pikir kupon diskon makan di café-nya yang pernah ia berikan ke Aomine tidak akan dipakai-pakai oleh si biru itu.

"Sayang kalau kuponnya tidak dipakai," hanya itu balasan Aomine. Tapi menurut Akashi, Aomine seperti sedang mengajak kencan Kagami dan makan di café-nya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa menempati meja yang kosong di sebelah sana," Akashi kemudian menunjuk sebuah meja di tengah-tengah café.

"Oh, makasih ya."

Aomine berjalan dengan santai menuju meja tersebut, berbanding terbalik dengan Kagami yang menatap seisi ruangan tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar. Bagaimana tidak? Café itu mirip dengan café yang biasa ada di hotel-hotel bintang lima yang harganya pasti sangat tidaklah murah.

"Kau yakin kita akan makan disini?" tanya Kagami.

"Tentu saja," jawab Aomine. "Lagi pula aku dapat kupon diskon makan disini."

Kagami mengangguk maklum. Tidak mungkin seorang Aomine akan mengajaknya makan di tempat mewah seperti ini tanpa potongan harga.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Pertanyaan Aomine membuyarkan lamunan Kagami.

"Ng …," Kagami membolak-balik halaman buku menu. "Cheese burger ukuran jumbo."

"Kagami, kita sedang makan siang di tempat romantis. Bisakah kau memesan sesuatu yang tidak biasa kita makan di Maji Burger?"

'Romantis' kata Aomine. Sontak itu membuat muka Kagami terasa memanas. Tangan Kagami refleks langsung menutupi mukanya dengan buku menu yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Pura-pura sibuk memilih makanan.

"Oke. Mungkin aku akan makan … cheesecake dan minumnya eng … teh hangat," ucap Kagami.

"Baik, kalau begitu aku panggil pelayannya dulu."

Kagami melirik Aomine diam-diam. Sementara yang dilirik nampak berbicara dengan seorang pelayan tentang pesanan mereka.

"Hey, jangan melirikku jika kau bisa langsung menatapku."

"Siapa sih yang lirik-lirik?" Kagami menatap langsung ke arah Aomine. Si merah mendengus kesal.

"Kamu," jawab Aomine sambil menyunggingkan senyuman jahil.

Kagami hanya memalingkan muka. Terkadang, ia pura-pura memainkan ponselnya. Lelaki itu mencoba tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Aomine yang sudah dapat dipastikan sedang memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang … entahlah. Kalau Kagami bisa menjabarkannya, mungkin ekspresinya terlihat lembut ―dan hal itu entah mengapa membuat Kagami merasa malu.

Seorang pelayan kini datang, mengenyahkan suasana awkward yang tadi sempat tercipta. Sepotong cheesecake, sepotong black forest, dan dua cangkir teh diletakkan dengan rapih oleh sang pelayan. Tak lupa Aomine mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jadi … bagaimana kau memulai plot cerita barumu itu?"

Kagami menyendok cheesecake-nya, baru kemudian ia menatap Aomine.

"Entahlah," Kagami mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau nama protagonisnya?"

"Belum tahu."

Aomine menghela nafas. Ternyata membantu teman (tapi mesra) dalam membangkitkan ide itu susah. Lebih susah dari pada meleraikan anak-anak SMA yang tawuran.

"Aku pikir dengan mengajakmu makan di tempat romantis kau bisa kepikiran," ucap Aomine.

Kagami hanya nyengir. Mengakui betapa susahnya dirinya dalam mencari ide.

"Mencari ide itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, aho."

Dan entah keberapa kalinya Aomine mendengar dirinya dipanggil 'aho' oleh Kagami. Mungkin kah sudah lebih dari lima kali? Entahlah, Aomine juga sudah lupa.

_The clock stopped ticking, forever ago. How long have I been up? I don't know_

Ponsel Kagami bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Kise. Kagami menatap heran, tak biasanya Kise meneleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"_Kagamicchi~_"

"Ada apa?"

"_Bantu aku -ssu_."

"Bantu apa?"

"_Tolong jadilah pemeran utama drama yang aku akan mainkan dan … oh ya, jangan lupa bawa Aominecchi kesini. Aku ada di depan gedung Redaksi Seirin. Cepetan –ssu!_"

Kemudian, sambungan telepon itu terputus. Seolah, mengatakan kalau Kagami tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjawab iya. '_Cobaan apa lagi ini?_' batin Kagami menjerit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To be continue

Hello, minacchi~

Setelah sekian lama dan harus mengulang menulis cerita dikarenakan alur tidak sesuai kehendak, saya berhasil update juga. Hwahahaha :D

By the way, kenapa rasanya saya bikin Kagami tsundere banget gini? Uuuh~

Semoga kalian tetap suka ya :")


End file.
